goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Gets Grounded for a Very Long Time (Sarah West's Version)
''Dora Gets Grounded for a Very Long Time (Sarah West's Version) ''is Sarah West's Own Version of Dora gets Grounded for Ultraplex Years! The Visitors include Sarah West, Ristar, 1940 Woody Woodpecker, Cure Whip, Cure Custard, Cure Gelato, Cure Macaroon, Cure Chocolat, Cure Parfait, Bernard, Bianca, Jake, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, ShimmeringNight, Columbia, Darby, Rapunzel from Tangled, TheTails GirlsJade, Ashley Whitley (I Hope She Made Spaghetti), Sophie the Otter, Destiny Nazario, Alan Cook, Basil, Dr. Dawson, Olivia, Hubie, Marina, Rocko, Crysta, Zak, Mr. Game and Watch, Mario, Princess Peach, Link, Zelda, Pit, Palutena, Marth, Ike, Lucina, & others Transcript Dora: Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! I Made 3 Paramount and Nickelodeon Openings to The Pebble and The Penguin, The Great Mouse Detective, and FernGully: The Last Rainforest from 1941, 1951, & 1946 by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon, real NOT fake! Veena: Dora, what did you just made, i hope that they are not fake openings that you made! Dora: I Made The Paramount and Nickelodeon VHS openings to The Pebble and The Penguin, The Great Mouse Detective, and FernGully: The Last Rainforest from 1941, 1951, and 1946! real NOT fake! Veena (Scary Voice): DORA! HOW DARE YOU MAKE 3 FAKE PARAMOUNT AND NICKELODEON VHS OPENINGS TO 3 MOVIES FROM 1941, 1951, and 1946, REAL, NOT FAKE! NOW YOU JUST GOT 3 COPYRIGHT STRIKES FROM MGM, DISNEY, AND FOX FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS, AND WHAT'S EVEN WORSE NOW? YOUR ACCOUNT JUST GOT TERMINATED, AND YOU CAN END UP IN COURT, AND ALSO THE PEBBLE AND THE PENGUIN IS MADE BY MGM IN 1995, THE GREAT MOUSE DETECTIVE IS MADE BY DISNEY IN 1986, AND FERNGULLY: THE LAST RAINFOREST IS MADE BY 20TH CENTURY FOX IN 1992, NOT PARAMOUNT AND NICKELODEON IN 1941, 1951, and 1946! THAT IS IT! I AM CALLING IN THE VISITORS TO TEACH YOU A LESSON! (45 minutes later after Veena called the visitors to teach them a lesson) Veena: Dora, you have a lot of visitors who wants to give you the worst punishments of your life! Sarah West: I am Sarah West, Dora! how dare you make fake VHS Openings by Paramount and Nickelodeon! you know that bootlegs could get you arrested by the Krimzon Guards, Elite Guards, and Freedom League Guards from Jak II & Jak 3! Ristar: I am Ristar, The Pebble and The Penguin is made by MGM, The Great Mouse Detective is made by Disney, and FernGully: The Last Rainforest is made by 20th Century Fox, Not Paramount or Nickelodeon! 1940 Woody Woodpecker: I am the Original Woody Woodpecker from 1940, and Dora, you will no longer have memories made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! Cure Whip: I am Ichika Usami, also known as Cure Whip, and you will only have memories on Universal, Disney, PBS Kids and Shimajirō! Cure Custard: I am Himari Arisugawa, also known as Cure Custard, and we will call Santa Claus to put you on the Naughty List for a very long time! Cure Gelato: I am Aoi Tategami, also known as Cure Gelato, and you will only have a warm shower every time when you are taking a shower! Cure Macaroon: I am Yukari Kotozume, also known as Cure Macaroon, and there will be no Fake VHS Openings, no Warren Cook, no Paramount or Nickelodeon Movies & Shows, no Paramount or Nickelodeon Video Games, no Paramount or Nickelodeon Music, no Nickelodeon Universe, no Nickelodeon Live Shows, no Paramount or Nickelodeon-related foods, no Paramount or Nickelodeon Toys, no Nickelodeon Suites Resort, no junk food, no Mexican restaurants, no sporting events of any kind, no concerts of any kind, no annoying people with your stupid songs, and further more! Cure Chocolat: i am Akira Kenjou, also known as Cure Chocolat, and we will not throw you anymore birthday parties ever again, and we will also not throw you a Paramount or Nickelodeon themed party either! Cure Parfait: i am Ciel Kirahoshi, also known as Cure Parfait, and you will also not be able to go anywhere else besides school, Japanese restaurants, Disney Broadways and church! Bernard: I am Bernard, and the only things you will eat are healthy foods like Fruits and Vegetables! Dora: No! i hate Fruits and Vegetables! they are the worst things that are not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! Bernard: Sorry young lady, they are the only things you will eat until the day you are passed away and went to Hell also known as Home For Infinite Losers from Dragon Ball Z and end up with AYBAYBAYDOG1, VideoGameNerd1000, and Ratso Catso! Bianca: I am Bianca, and i agree with what Bernard just said! Jake: i am Jake, and you are considered the worst Nickelodeon character everyone has ever seen, and also, Nickelodeon already cancelled your show back in 2015 because the ratings of your show went downhill! Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano! and you have to start paying attention to my franchise and to my country Japan, and that is final! Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara! and You are considered the worst Nickelodeon Character, thank Goodness Nickelodeon will no longer air your abysmal TV Show across the world, causing the Great Nick Jr. Republic to be completely destroyed by Japan in January of 2015. Nyakkii: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama! I will kick you in the head so painfully that you will die instantly if you force any Challenge Island Kindergartners to watch your show!! Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. Start being a Dragon Ball Z fan and that is final! Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida! We Japanese are way better than you! Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama! If you make fun of Kikko Hayashida, I will beat the total crap out of you! Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma! You will become a fan of Disney and Hanna-Barbera and that is final! Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. You will watch The Lion King and that is final! Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki! Start paying attention to Shimajirō and that is final! Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi! You will watch Disney movies and shows and that is final! Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano! You will become a Star Wars fans and that is final! Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki! You will become a Shimajirō fan and that is final! Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba! You will be wearing nappies for the rest of the life! Asako Kageyama : I'm Asako Kageyama. You will also watch PBS Kids shows and Disney Junior shows as well as all four of Shimajirō's shows and go to Shimajirō events and concerts, Daniel Tiger's Grr-ific Day event, Disney Broadways and Disney on Ice events! Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. You will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet! Elsa: I'm Elsa! Frozen is way better than your crappy franchise! Anna: I'm Anna. If you make Sakurako Koinuma cry, I will punch you in the face! ShimmeringNight: I am ShimmeringNight, also known as MomoYouMookSaidTimon, Dora, you will be sent to Challenge Island, Japan to teach you a lesson! Columbia: I am Columbia from The Rocky Horror Picture Show, and i agree with my foster mother! Darby: I am Darby from My Friends Tigger and Pooh, and i heard that you are considered the most despicable kid in the GoAnimate realm! Rapunzel: i am Rapunzel from the 2010 Disney movie, Tangled, and Dora! if you make the fake videocassette opening to my movie from 1955 by Nickelodeon, real not fake! then I will attack you with my frying pan! TheTails GirlsJade: I am TheTails GirlsJade, and you don't deserve to be aired on Nickelodeon ever again! Ashley Whitley: I am Ashley Whitley, and if you force me to watch your horrible show, then I will call in the Hanna-Barbera characters to go after you! Sophie The Otter: I am Sophie The Otter, you always like to cause trouble worldwide, i hope that you have to stop doing anything like that! Destiny Nazario: I am Destiny Nazario, and i hope that you will be forced to do a lot of homework that is not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, doing chores and community service while everyone else is having fun! Alan Cook: I am Alan Cook, and you will no longer be coming to Warren's house ever again! Basil: I am Basil from The Great Mouse Detective, and why would you make a fake videocassette opening to my movie from 1951 by Paramount and Nickelodeon, my movie came out in 1986 by the Walt Disney Company! Dr. Dawson: i am Dr. Dawson, and you should be ashamed about your actions and your attitude! Olivia: I am Olivia, and you will not be coming with us to Nickelodeon Universe next summer! Hubie: I am Hubie from the Pebble and The Penguin, Dora, you will be in big trouble with Hollywood and all of the film distributors, and you will no longer be seeing anything that is made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! Marina: I am Marina, and i agree with what Hubie said to you! Rocko: I am Rocko, and you will play well-received Nintendo games along with Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Tokyo Xtreme Racers, Naruto and Inuyasha video games! Crysta: I am Crysta from FernGully: The Last Rainforest, and You know my movie is from 20th Century Fox in 1992, not Paramount and Nickelodeon from 1946! Zak: I am Zak, and you will only go to School, Sunday Worship, Night School, Summer School, Early Bedtime routine, Disney Broadways and watching Disney movies with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates! Mr. Game and Watch: I am Mr. Game and Watch, and if you make the Nickelodeon Video Game opening to Ristar from 1961, real Not fake! i will turn to a giant octopus to attack you! Mario: i am Mario, and if we ever see you kidnapping Princess Daisy, then i will throw fireballs at you! Luigi: I'm Luigi. Start paying attention to Nintendo and Disney and that is final! Princess Peach: I am Princess Peach, and if you make Mimirin Midorihara cry, I will attack you with my golf club! Link: I am Link from the Legend of Zelda, and if you ruined the careers of Nintendo, SEGA, Universal, Disney, Toei, MGM, Sony, BBC, 20th Century Fox, Lionsgate, DiC, Nelvana, Hasbro, Viz Media, FUNimation, Discotek Media, Sentai Filmworks, ADV, Warner Bros., and other film, TV, anime, and video game companies? then you will get jumpscared by Laffo The Clown from the 1940 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade! Zelda: i am Princess Zelda, and i will do my arrow final smash attack on you! Pit: I am Pit from Kid Icarus, and you are in really, really, really, really, really, really, really, big trouble with not only the film industry, but also the video game industry because you said that everything is from Paramount and Nickelodeon! Palutena: I am Palutena, and you should be in the basement, and you will also only read Shimajirō books imported from Japan and Disney books! Marth: I am Marth from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, and i will do my final smash, which is the critical hit on you for making fake Paramount and Nickelodeon VHS Openings! Ike: I am Ike from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, and i will do the Great Aether on you if you keep on ranting on Ristar for The Sega Genesis! Lucina: I am Lucina from Fire Emblem: Awakening, and i will do the same critical hit on you if you keep messing around with Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Chomper, Chanticleer, Diego, Master Monkey, Blu, Belldandy, Chrom, Lissa, and Robin! Veena: I Agree with Everyone, now go to bed right now or else you will be sent to France and all other countries in the European Union as well as countries you do not like such as Japan, China, Vietnam, Thailand, India, Singapore, the Philippines, Australia, New Zealand, North Korea and South Korea while everyone else is doing their usual things and all you can do is play well-received Nintendo games and watch Disney movies and shows! And starting tonight, you will watch Inside Out with Azura and the original monsters! Dora: Silence Everyone! I wish all of your were dumped into the Volcano that lived in the land of the dinosaurs! Veena: Dora, how dare you tell us to be silent and wish we were dumped into the volcano that lived in the land of the dinosaurs? That's it! Lucina: I can't take it much longer now I'm going to perform my critical hit on you! (Rotten Robbie then hides Lucina killing Dora with her critical hit attack) Rotten Robbie: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Dora gets grounded Category:Goanimate V3 Wiki